


Wolf on Ice

by Dexterous_Sinistrous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ice Skating, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Sterek Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexterous_Sinistrous/pseuds/Dexterous_Sinistrous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hale-Stilinski family partake in their Christmas Eve tradition of ice skating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf on Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmmdraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/gifts).



> In a last minute attempt to help out [Sterek Secret Santa](http://stereksecretsanta.tumblr.com/)'s 2015 campaign, I wrote this little drabble. This gift was for [superhappygenki](http://superhappygenki.tumblr.com/). It was originally posted here ([x](http://stereksecretsanta.tumblr.com/post/135933029891/merry-christmas-superhappygenki)).

“Daddy!” Claudia called from the ice rink, waving to Derek in the bleachers. She was smiling, even as she started to waver on her skates.

“Careful, munchkin,” Stiles stated as he held her hand tighter to balance her. He was skating backwards, smiling some when he looked over at Derek.

“Why doesn’t daddy skate with us?” Claudia asked as she looked down at her skates, watching the blades easily cut through the ice’s surface.

“Daddy doesn’t do well on ice,” Stiles explained. “He’s better on solid ground.”

“He’d be good with skates,” Claudia attempted to defend Derek.

“Nope,” Stiles replied with a smirk. “He looks like Bambi,” he announced as they passed by the rink’s edge, gliding by Derek.

“I heard that,” Derek grumbled as he turned his attention towards their son sitting in his lap.

Samuel was only a year old, and the Sheriff had warned Stiles not to take him on the ice on threat of parent endangerment—the Sheriff had become more protective of Claudia and Sammy than anyone. While Claudia had displayed early signs of werewolf traits, Sammy had yet to show any—if he was to be a werewolf at all. Stiles was concerned, convinced that he somehow messed up Sammy’s life by being human. Derek told Stiles that was a ridiculous assumption, and if Sammy wasn’t a werewolf, there was nothing wrong with that.

Besides, Sammy gave Derek an excuse to not attempt going on the ice. Derek refused to go on the ice since his last run in with the rink—the Sourwolf-On-Ice Incident, as Stiles likes to call it. It ended with Derek practically wolfed out from embarrassment. It was worth it all that night when Stiles showered him in attention, fond words and gentle kisses healing Derek’s ego.

“I’m not bad on ice,” Derek argued, announcing it more in general than to anyone as he observed the way Sammy shoved his chubby hand into his mouth.

Sammy looked a lot like Stiles—especially when making gurgling and cooing noises whenever he didn’t have a pacifier or baby bottle in his mouth. His eyes were big and round and stared at Derek as if he was the most intriguing thing he’s ever seen. His moles were speckled across his cheeks, cascading down his neck. His eyes were the starburst of Hale green—something accredited to Cora for taking on surrogacy for them.

Sammy made a loud noise as he wildly gestured towards the ground of growing people, causing Derek to turn and look. There was a small vendor selling hot chocolate where Sammy was pointing and making up gibberish at.

“I think you wouldn’t sleep for a year if you had one, buddy,” Derek calmly commented. He couldn’t help but smile when Sammy made what sounded like a disgruntled noise of disagreement—Stiles called it Sammy’s velociraptor call. “You can’t be up all night tonight. Santa will be scared away.”

Sammy gave Derek an incredulous look, his eyebrows scrunching together in what looked to be judgment.

“Wow,” Derek whispered to himself. “I guess we Hales do have judgmental eyebrows,” he commented. He never saw what Stiles meant about his eyebrows having a personality of their own until he saw some of the facial expressions Claudia and Sammy could make. ‘Eyebrow game’ is what Stiles had called it, and apparently ‘ _the game is strong with our children_.’

“I love Dad Derek,” Erica’s voice announced as she plopped down next to Derek. “You’re seriously more mellow. I like it,” she smirked as she wiggled her fingers at Sammy, making him grasp at her brightly painted, Christmas-themed nails.

“Funny,” Derek stated. “You’re late,” he offered instead.

“I’m pregnant, I’m allowed to be late,” Erica answered.

“Where’s Boyd?” Derek asked, noticing that he wasn’t joining them. He caught sight of Isaac and Scott moving out onto the ice, followed by Scott immediately face planting to which an amused and slightly worried Isaac helped him up.

“My hubby is being a dear and getting me hot chocolate,” Erica beamed as she made grabby hands for Sammy. “You could go stand in line for Stiles and Claudia. I’m convinced those little animals are going to tear the line apart if they run out.”

A faint smile pulled at his lips as he offered Sammy up to Erica, moving to stand. “I thought you were supposed to like children now that you have your own on the way.”

“Oh, I love Sammy and Claudia, and I absolutely am perfectly 100% loving my own child,” Erica started as she situated Sammy to sit in her lap, avoiding her protruding stomach. “But other people’s kids are a completely different story.”

Derek nodded, having to agree with her. He loved kids—when they weren’t being nightmares. Claudia and Sammy had their moments, but Stiles and Derek had a system that worked. They were able to maintain any tantrums or nightmare scenarios that arose from either child. It didn’t mean that Derek could handle just how rambunctious some people’s children get in public.

Derek kept his thoughts to himself as he avoided more than one kid running around aimlessly without a parent in sight. He waved to Boyd when he got in line, already a considerable amount of people separating them. He smiled when the baby clinging to its mother’s shoulders in front of him made a goofy smile at him. Derek could handle babies.

Derek was yanked from his thoughts when two arms wrapped around his waist, a familiar chin resting against his shoulder as cold lips pressed a kiss against the skin just behind his ear.

“Cold?” Derek asked without turning to see that it was Stiles.

“It’s freezing out there,” Stiles answered. “Claudia wanted to show Uncle Scott how to skate like Auntie Lydia,” he explained. “And then Scott proceeded to fall on his butt, dragging Isaac with him.”

Derek snorted, being able to picture it even though he missed seeing it. “I figured I’d get in line for you.”

Stiles hummed in approval as he snuck his hands into Derek’s jacket. “My hero,” he mumbled.

“Stiles,” Derek partially complained when his icy fingertips caressed his bare stomach, Stiles’ fingers having wiggled their way through his jacket and under his shirt.

“I’m cold,” Stiles whined. “And as my husband, you have to keep me warm.”

“I don’t remember that in my vows,” Derek deadpanned.

“They were in mine and I know you remember,” Stiles answered. “Besides, tonight’s going to knock your socks off when the kiddos go to bed.”

“We’re in a line filled with children, Stiles,” Derek cautiously warned him, not wanting any of the parents to suddenly cause a scene. The world was better than it had been a few years ago, but there were still close minded people—people who have threatened both Stiles and Derek before for being together in public. Derek never paid them any attention—until they directed their venom at Stiles; he especially became more protective after Claudia was born.

“You’re my husband, it’s the eve of your birthday _and_ Christmas, I am allowed to be sickeningly adorable with you if I want to be,” Stiles answered, placing another kiss to Derek’s skin. He slipped his hands out from under Derek’s clothes, wrapping an arm around Derek’s waist as he moved to stand by him. He smiled when Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles’ shoulders, a complete and perfect fit together—Stiles prided himself in being able to fit perfectly under Derek’s arm.

Derek felt a small tumbling in his stomach when he thought about how he could have possibly gotten used to this feeling of joy and happiness. Everything seemed so bleak and pointless since the fire. Everything in his ashen and greyed world illuminated the minute he met Stiles, and it didn’t stop there. Stiles and their children brightened his life everyday, but he still couldn’t get used to it. It felt impossible, but at the same time, frightened him to think about living without it all.

“If you get Claudia a hot chocolate at this time of night, she’ll never go to bed,” Derek commented.

Stiles’ body almost went rigid with realization. “Oh my God, you’re right. Forget it, get out of line. She can have one tomorrow,” he started as he began to pull Derek out of line.

Derek couldn’t suppress the laugh that bubbled up when Stiles yanked on his jacket.

“I have plans—adult, birthday plans. Kiddos need to be sleeping. All night,” Stiles stated.

Stiles always made Derek’s birthday special. Never making him suffer the dreaded single present for one occasion. He made it about Derek, every single year. It got harder when their kids came along, but Stiles made it work. Christmas Eve night was always reserved for them. After their family outing and putting the kids to sleep, Stiles would drag Derek back to the bedroom and they would spent the time together, just the two of them. They were never exhausted on Christmas day, always smiling and cheerful for when the kids would come barreling into their room yelling about Santa—Claudia did most of the barreling, Sammy cried.

“I love you,” Derek fondly answered, placing a kiss on Stiles’ forehead.

Stiles leaned into it, smiling to himself. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join me on tumblr:
> 
> [drunklightning](http://drunklightning.tumblr.com) is my blog where I reblog anything I find of interest.
> 
> [dexterous-sinistrous](http://dexterous-sinistrous.tumblr.com) is suited towards my ramblings about my writing, and NSFW. (It's where I serenade myself about Sterek). It's my trashcan of emotions. Feel free to stop by and say hi, criticize me, make incoherent noises with me, whatevs.
> 
> [Send](http://dexterous-sinistrous.tumblr.com/ask) me any prompts you think you'd like to have me write!


End file.
